Payback
by Linkz1
Summary: The sequel to Bleak of Winter.  Scarecrow, Poison Ivy and Joker are teaming up and plan on seeking revenge on Batman and Catwoman.  How will Batman respond to this criminal trifecta?  Will they succeed in their plans?  Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

A snow storm raged outside of the Gotham City Police Department, Jim Gordon sat at his desk reviewing criminal dossiers. Clayface, Calendar Man, Ra's Al Ghul, The Riddler, Poison Ivy, Bane, he filed through the names, familiar with all of their most recent escapades. Ra's was deceased now, a somewhat comforting thought as he took a drag from his cigarette. Still can't quit these, he thought. Clayface was currently out there somewhere, his whereabouts were unknown. Calendar Man was locked up in Arkham. Riddler, well, a padded cell was more than enough for him. Poison Ivy was in Arkham too, being seen by female guards. And Bane was on the run. Last reports were he was in Mexico. At least some of these guys are locked up here, Gordon thought sighing.

He picked up a folder marked Joker. He shivered. Joker had been apprehended most recently after Batman stopped him from dumping toxic waste into the river. Something about him was so unsettling, and it wasn't just the fact the man was a homicidal maniac. Gordon scratched his chin thoughtfully. Thank God we have him in Arkham. Batman has been too valuable to us too many times in apprehending him, he knows him so well.

Gordon leaned back in his chair and stared out the window. The snow was falling heavy, just as it had two weeks before. The blizzard that had caught Gotham completely off guard was one of the heaviest and most severe they had ever had. The mayor of Gotham was at least on top of this storm and the road crews were already out plowing the streets. This storm was set to be another big one too. As long as nothing happens to make this another eventful day I'll be happy, he thought. He reached for his remote and turned on the television, might as well see what's on right now.

Flipping through the channels he took another drag of his cigarette. I really need to get off these, my wife is giving me hell for picking them back up, he sighed as he watched the news. Nothing new or interesting had happened, which was good news to him. His phone rang suddenly, taking him out of his thoughts. He picked it up with flourish, "Jim Gordon."

The voice on the other was a bit frantic, it was Bullock, "Commish, I think we might have a problem on our hands."

He rolled his eyes, problems to Bullock were usually of the "we ran out of donuts" variety. He sighed, "What's the problem this time, Bullock?"

His reply was more frantic than before, "We were just at Arkham Asylum."

"And?"

"And three of our most dangerous criminals are out!"

Gordon sat up straight in his chair, he could feel his heart beat harder inside his chest. He prayed that it wasn't who he thought it was. "Who are they?"

Bullock paused as he looked at a piece of paper someone handed him, "Poison Ivy, Scarecrow and...what the hell is this shit? Who authorized this?"

Gordon listened to Bullock bark at someone on the other end of the line for what seemed like five minutes before he finally got answer as to who the third criminal was. "Bullock, who's the last one?"

Bullock gulped, "The Joker. Commish, I don't know what's going on here, but it seems like Scarecrow's lawyers paid off someone here at Arkham to let the three of them go. You don't think they're working together do you?"

Gordon held his forehead in his hand. How could this happen? Why would they have let the most dangerous criminal in Arkham go like that? Why wouldn't they have called him? "I don't know. First thing's first though, we need to figure out where they are. Then we deal with Arkham. I thought the administration had gotten rid of all their ties to organized crime."

"Afraid not, Commish," Bullock replied solemnly.

"Yeah," Gordon wasn't sure what to say, part of him wanted to panic, another part of him wanted to leap out and strangle whoever let them free in the first place. "I'm going to alert everyone to be on the lookout and ready for anything. With three criminals of that caliber out there now, we need to be ready for anything. Especially with Joker."

Bullock mumbled to someone on the other end, "OK, Commish. I'll see what I can dig up here. I'll be in touch."

"Take care Bullock."

Gordon hung up the phone and sat in stunned silence. He couldn't believe that three criminals were released from Arkham under his watch, without his knowledge and one of them was Joker. How could they have let someone like that go? He thought. He pick up a new cigarette and lit it. Looks like I won't be quitting these anytime soon. Sighing, he picked up the phone and called to GNN, guess I better let the media know of what's happening.

**MEANWHILE**

The Joker grinned as the van made it's way through the snowy streets of Gotham. Scarecrow's lawyers were perfect, he thought. They sprung me out, and now I'm free to do whatever I damn well please. If I have to work with Scarecrow for a little while, what difference does it make? At least I'm wasting no time in causing a bit of trouble. The dark blue van drove down the street as he looked out the window at the snow on the ground. It had gotten dirty from the sand that the road crews had set down over the last few weeks to keep the roads treated. The snow on the street was clean and white. Won't be clean for long, he thought.

The driver of the van looked over at Joker and gulped. He had heard stories about how crazy this man was, how unpredictable he was. He knew that one minute he could be your best friend, the next he could have a gun at your head and be ready to kill you, laughing all the while. Since picking him from Arkham that morning, Joker hadn't said much at all. Simply asking him to stop by the bank so he could make a withdrawal. I didn't sign up for this, he thought. He tapped the steering wheel as he weaved his way slowly through the streets. The snow made for treacherous driving, and he didn't dare get into an accident with his passenger in the car. No telling what he might do to me if we were to get into an accident!

Joker started laughing. The driver gripped his steering wheel tighter, he had heard things about what happens to people who hear Joker laugh. None of them were good. He tried to keep his mind focused on getting him to Gotham International Bank. He just hoped that Joker didn't plan on using him for robbery. I'm not getting paid enough for this, he thought. Falcone had told him that he had to do whatever the Joker wanted him to, no questions asked, and he would be paid well. Half a million to cart this madman around Gotham City is not enough, he sighed.

Joker looked over at him and cocked an eyebrow up, "What's the matter boy? Trouble on the front?"

He looked at Joker with weary eyes, "Yu-yes. Well, I guess you could call it that."

The Joker laughed hysterically, "Trouble at home is nothing compared to the trouble we're about to get in. You have the hardware I wanted right?"

The driver pointed to the cargo area of the van. There were several guns laid out. Handguns, semi-automatics and assault rifles. The Joker grinned wider, if that was possible. Looks like this is going to be one of the best bits of work I'll have done in recent memory. He held his hands together and looked at the snow outside. They were almost there, and it was almost time to start having some fun! He looked back over at the driver, "I don't usually do jobs with someone unless I know them. And I mean, know them well."

The man stammered, "Oh-oh really? What do you want to know?"

"Everything. Tell me your life story! I want all the gritty details! Tell me about how you stole a pack of gum when you were five, and how your daddy beat you when you were nine, and your mommy killed herself by on pain medication when you were thirteen! I want to know it all man! I want to know how you decided to become a career criminal with the likes of an animal like Carmine Falcone!"

The driver was stunned. Why would the Joker want to know all of that? It seemed silly, but he wasn't going to not do what Joker asked of him. "Well, I guess the first time I ever did anything wrong, I was about six-"

Joker started laughing, "Shut up! I was kidding around! You really don't know much about me do you? Just tell me your name and that's enough for me. Maybe if you do, I'll let you in on a cut of what I make today!"

He looked at Joker and smiled a bit, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. He slowed down as they approached the bank, parking the vehicle, he turned to Joker and said, "My name is Michael, Michael Savonni." He reached out his hand, Joker grasped it his and shook it hard.

"Let's get to work Mikey!"

They climbed out of the van and each grabbed a weapon from the back. Michael grabbed a semi-automatic and some clips of ammo. Not that he expected to use any of it, but not knowing much about how Joker operated, he wanted to make sure he was prepared for anything. Joker grabbed and assault rifle and started walking nonchalantly to the bank entrance, the barrel of the weapon planted firmly on his shoulder. He started to open the door and said, "Looks like my friends are here too."

Michael looked across the street to see another vehicle parking near the bank. Two people climbed out, one was a beautiful woman with red hair, dressed in a very tight and revealing green dress. It almost looked as if it was made of leaves. Is that Poison Ivy? He thought as they approached, the snow obscuring his vision a bit. The other person was a thin lanky looking man. He wore a tattered looking shirt and pants. His face was covered by a mask, it looked like a burlap sack. Scarecrow too? What the hell have I gotten myself into?

"Hiya guys!" Joker called out to them with a wave.

"Hey Joker," Ivy said wistfully, "who's this?" she asked as she ran a finger across Michael's shoulder. He could feel himself get excited by her touch, guess everything I've heard about her were true, he thought.

"Joker," Scarecrow said seriously, "I hope he's trustworthy."

"I trust him just enough," Joker replied winking. "He's from Falcone, so I don't think we have much to worry about. So, ready to do a bit of work?"

They nodded as Joker pushed his way into the bank. He fired his weapon into the air startling the people inside. Some ducked under desks others screamed and tried to run, but stopped when they saw the door covered by the criminals. Joker smiled and called out to them, "I hope you fine people don't mind if my friends and I make a tiny withdrawal today."

Scarecrow called out, "If anyone has any problem with this, let me show you what might happen."

He grabbed a man in a suit who was cowering in the corner. He pulled him by the hair and said to him, "I'll give you something to really be scared of!"

He released some gas in the man's face. His eyes widened as he inhaled the fear toxin. The man began screaming and writhing around uncontrollably, trying to rip scorpions off his body. Some bystanders gasped as the man began ripping chunks of hair from his scalp. Blood stained the marbled floor as the man rolled on the floor screaming. Someone shouted something about calling 911, but it was already too late for him. He had taken a pen and stabbed his own neck with it. Scarecrow regarded everyone who was watching, "So, as you can see, if you don't cooperate, you might end up like him."

"Ivy," Joker said, "let's go meet the manager. I'm sure you can get him to open the safe for us."

They strode across the room to the offices across from the entrance. Joker again fired his gun, making people jump out of their shoes. He and Ivy entered the office of the manager and saw him huddled in the corner talking on the phone frantically. Trying to get the police there as soon as they could make it. Joker looked over at Ivy. She knew what to do. She slinked over to him and pulled him up by his tie. Her pheromones were already hard at work. The man dropped the phone as he could feel overwhelming pleasure wash over him. She leaned in and kissed him deeply on the lips. What am I supposed to do? He thought. He couldn't remember what he was in the middle of doing for this beautiful young woman.

"What can I do for you ma'am?" He asked, he couldn't believe how gorgeous she was! He was aching for her, and would do anything to get her!

Ivy said in a very husky tone, "I need you to open the vault for me. I need to make a withdrawal."

He nodded and made his way out of the office and over to the vault which was situated behind the bank tellers. They watched in amazement as he opened it and let them walk right in. He ached for another kiss, anything, even just a touch from her. He leaned in to plant his lips on her. She kissed him and he went limp. "Sorry honey," she said, "but I only give one kiss. The second one is deadly."

She and Joker entered into the vault and started filling duffel bags with the stacks of money that lay within. Michael watched them as they worked quickly. He could feel his heart racing. This was such a rush! How could he not want to be a part of this? He was going to make a lot of money for just picking up the Joker and bringing him here. He could feel his luck changing. Scarecrow stood next to him, tapping his foot. Michael shivered, he did not want to get anywhere near Scarecrow. From what he had just seen, the man was dangerous. And that was more than enough reason to keep away. Joker and Ivy were nearly finished. Michael looked outside the bank to see that the police were nowhere to be seen. How was that even possible? Where were they?

Joker and Ivy walked back over to them, duffel bags filled to capacity with cash. He said, "Into the van! Let's get out of here!"

They ran out into the falling snow and quickly clambered into the van. Michael hopped into the driver seat and sped away as quickly as the snow covered streets would allow. He was in amazement at what they had just pulled off. They robbed the biggest bank in Gotham and it only took them about fifteen minutes to do it! Everything went smooth, from getting in to breaking into the vault to the escape. It was almost too easy, he thought. Joker was laughing as he sat in the back of the van with Ivy and Scarecrow. Scarecrow had taken his mask off and was now counting some of the cash. Ivy fingered a stack of bills and smiled. Michael turned his attention back to the road, and called back to Joker, "Where to now boss?"

Joker looked up at him and said excitedly, "I've got the most beautiful place near the docks. It's the perfect safehouse. Take us there!"

Michael nodded, "Will do!" The van drove off towards Gotham City Docks, and he knew that life was going to change for him. This was only the first step. I just wish it wasn't snowing so heavily, he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce held Selina close to him as they sat in his living room watching television. This was one of the quietest days they had had together since the events of a few weeks ago. It was snowing outside, and the fireplace roared, it was absolutely perfect. He stroked her arms with his hands and she sighed at his touched. Moments like this were so few and far between, he thought, best to enjoy this while it lasts. He kissed her neck and she sighed again, turned her head and kissed Bruce square on the lips. He kissed her back and held her tighter. I don't think I ever want to let go of her, he thought.

Selina was desperately trying to let herself enjoy the moment. She had heard through the grapevine that Scarecrow was planning on getting out of Arkham Asylum with a few friends. One of whom was Poison Ivy. Selina knew that Ivy was going to come after her if she did get out, and that it'd only be a matter of time. She hoped it didn't happen. She didn't want Bruce to get involved in their fight. She was afraid what might happen to him if he did. Not to mention, if Ivy so much as tried to do anything to him, she would most likely do something a bit drastic to her. She sighed as Bruce kissed her neck again, that feels so good, she thought.

The television program they were watching was interrupted by the blare of GNN's fanfare. There was breaking news:

"_...with breaking news! GNN has received reports that notorious terrorist, Scarecrow has been released from Arkham Asylum today!"_

Bruce sat straight up, he what? He couldn't believe what he was hearing. How did Scarecrow get released?

"_...also indicate that two other criminals, Poison Ivy and the Joker have also been released from Arkham. According to officials at the facility, Scarecrow's attorney, appointed by mobster Carmine Falconi, secured their release. No information is available to indicate when they were released, and-"_

Bruce could feel his pulse quicken. Scarecrow, Ivy and Joker? What the hell was going on? Were they planning on working together? He shivered. Dealing with each one alone is enough, let alone all three at once. Selina's jaw was on the floor as she heard the news. The rumors were true then, she thought, this is going to get interesting.

"_...just in, reports indicate there was a robbery today at Gotham International Bank. Early eye witness reports indicate that the assailants were the Joker, Scarecrow and Poison Ivy. I guess it doesn't take long for criminals to start doing what they do best..."_

Bruce and Selina both shot up from their seat. They looked at each other, knowing that something needed to be done. But at the same time wishing they could just stay in and relax, like they had planned to do that day. Bruce broke the silence, "I guess we know what we need to do then."

She nodded, "Yeah. I'm afraid though."

He cocked an eyebrow up, Selina, afraid? What could she be afraid of? "Of what?"

"Ivy. She and I are not on very good terms right now. I'm worried that if you and I do this together, she might do something to you. To us." Selina wrapped her arms around Bruce and buried her head in his chest.

Bruce gently lifted her head up to look her in the eyes and smiled, "Don't worry. There's nothing she can do that can harm me. That could harm us. I'm more worried about Scarecrow and Joker working together. That's a duo I never wanted to hear about."

Selina sighed, if only Bruce knew what Ivy could do to them, "I know. We just need to be really careful with Ivy."

He nodded, "OK, if you want me to, I'll make sure to be extra careful with her."

"Good," she said as she leaned in and kissed him.

There was an awkward silence for a moment as they both processed the information they had just heard. Neither one of them wanted this perfect day to end so abruptly, but they knew something needed to be done about Joker, Scarecrow and Ivy. A trio of criminals that had already robbed a bank! Bruce held her close to him still, refusing to let go, to move from this spot. Life seemed perfect, if only for a minute, while they were in each others arms. He kissed her and said, "Let's get down to the cave."

**MEANWHILE**

Bullock stood in the reception area of Arkham Asylum, he looked around at the old building. Hard to believe this used to be an old mansion, he thought, now it's this ridiculous mental hospital! Orderlies hurried about as he watched his men scout the hallways. He needed to speak with the receptionist, but she was currently busy with someone. Ain't that always the way, he thought to himself. The television was on, he looked at it and watched for a moment. Nothing interesting, just some weather report about the snow they were getting. Blah blah blah. I've had enough snow for a lifetime, he sighed to himself. When is she going to be ready, we're wasting time here.

He shuffled over to the reception desk and crowed, "Come on lady, I have a lot of things I need to do. I need to ask you a few questions. Like, yesterday!"

The young woman working the desk looked at him and snapped, "Back off, I don't need to answer any questions from people like you."

Bullock flashed his badge, "Do I look like someone you can simply blow off lady?"

She gave him the finger, "Fuck off pig."

"What did you just say to me?" he punched the desk with force, causing some of the young woman's things to scatter onto the floor. "You better watch it, I could bring the whole GCPD down on your sweet little ass in a second. So let's try this again. I need to see your records and I need to ask you some questions."

She was still defiant, "You can't threaten me. I'm protected."

Bullock smirked, this may not be the questioning he was expecting to do, but he was getting an answer or two just from her reactions. "Protected?"

"Yeah. That's what I said old man." She flipped back her blond hair, and said, "And trust me, you don't want to cross my boss."

Is she really giving me all this dirt for free? He thought, there's got to be something at play here. He glanced around, making sure no one was about to make a move on him. He leaned on the desk and said, "And who is this boss of yours, Mickey Mouse?"

She gave him a look, as if to say, are you serious? "You know who my boss is. He's a very important man and knows how to avoid cops like you."

"Falcone?"

Her eyes grew wide. How could this idiot have figured that out? He seems like the kind of meathead that can't tie his own shoes in the morning, "Yeah."

He nodded, I knew it! "And I'm guessing he ordered the release of Joker, Scarecrow and Poison Ivy then?"

She nodded solemnly, what am I going to do? The boss is going to have my head now. She could feel tears starting to sting her eyes. She didn't want to imagine what Falcone was going to do to her for giving him away to the police. "What are you going to do now? You have what you came for. I'm as good as dead now."

"Why do you say that?"

She gave Bullock another look, this guy really is pretty dense, "Think about it. I just implicated my boss in the release of three of the most notorious criminals in the history of Gotham City. What do you think is going to happen to me?"

Bullock shook his head, "Listen, I'm willing to overlook the little indiscretion early and offer you GCPD protection. If you come with us, we'll guarantee your safety."

She snorted, the GCPD was such a mess, how could they guarantee her safety? Does this guy have any idea how many of Falcone's men have actually infiltrated the ranks of the GCPD? "I don't know about that. It's a nice offer, but there are a lot of rats in your department."

"You'll be under my personal protection." He said flatly. He didn't want to argue, and just wanted to get this girl out of here. She was definitely going to be worth more to them than to Falcone. At the very least, if she was with him or Gordon constantly, there would be no way for any of the the crooked cops to get to her.

She considered his proposal for a moment, biting her lip. She looked around Arkham, as if she was going to be leaving home forever and never coming back. I guess it's time for a change of scenery anyway, she thought, "OK, let me get my stuff and I'll meet you outside."

She turned and walked to the back room. Bullock called out to her before she disappeared, "What's your name, young lady?"

"Meghan, Meghan Reynolds." She called back.

Bullock nodded his head as he watched her disappear into the back room to collect her things. He fingered the button on his radio, "Alright men, we're done here. Meet up outside. We have someone who needs our protection. Look sharp!"

**MEANWHILE**

Gordon was watching the snow falling outside. He had already spent several hours reviewing the dossiers of Joker, Scarecrow and Poison Ivy. Not much more to learn about them. He was waiting on word about the robbery at Gotham International Bank. Supposedly they were involved, and there was a fourth assailant, an unknown. John Doe. Presumably one of Falcone's men he thought. His television was tuned into GNN which was currently reporting on the upcoming mayoral campaign for that year. It was only February, but politics never seemed to rest he thought. How long before his job became the subject of debate, he thought. He reached across his desk and picked up one of the pictures he had of himself and his daughter, Barbara. She was such a beautiful young woman, so full of life and vigor. He still had a hard time getting adjusted to her being in a wheelchair.

He grabbed a cigarette and lit it. Another one for today, he looked in his trash bin, already smoked a full pack. This habit is going to kill me one day. The C/V radio buzzed with static, he heard Bullock calling out to him. He wheeled his chair over to the mic and called to him, "Bullock, this is Commissioner Gordon. Over."

The buzz of static, then Bullock was heard loud and clear, "Our suspicions were correct about Arkham. Falcone had some people working on the inside. The receptionist has been cooperative."

Gordon inhaled some of cigarette and replied, "That's good. What have you learned so far besides that?"

"Well," Bullock began, "we know that Falcone's attorney for Scarecrow had cut a deal with the administration here. Some of the honest folks in Arkham, what few there are, didn't want to let them go, but it seems Falcone has more power than we realized."

"What happened then?"

"Some threats were made to the people who refused to let them out. Essentially, it was let them out or have something bad happen to you or your family. The usual sort of thing scumbags like Falcone does."

Gordon nodded, having Falcone inolved in this did not simplify anything. In fact, it could only serve to exacerbate matters further. Gordon knew a good portion of his own unit had been infiltrated by Falcone's men. There were also several who were working for Maroni. There wasn't much he could in this city. The only man he trusted was Bullock, and that was because Bullock had always been his man. This investigation was going to have be done delicately. Too much snooping one way or the other might lead to Falcone or Maroni taking action on him. As if my job weren't easy enough, he thought as he took another drag from his cigarette.

"At least we know where to start on our end," he said to Bullock.

"Yeah," Bullock replied dryly, "we've also got a bit of protection work on our hands too. We have the receptionist who tipped us off on Falcone's involvement, her name is Meghan Reynolds. I'm keeping her under my personal watch."

"Good," Gordon said, "keep it that way. Don't let anyone else near her. When you get back here, I want to ask her some questions. And whatever you do, make her feel comfortable and at home. We don't want her getting cold on us."

"Roger, Commish," Bullock replied. "We're going to make our way back to the station. The roads look pretty decent despite the snow, see you soon. Over and out."

Gordon took another drag on his cigarette. When they get here, I'll be ready with some questions, he thought. Time to get answers and get this ball rolling. This may be it, he thought excitedly, we may finally have everything we need to finally take down Falcone. He allowed himself a smile as he looked out at the falling snow. I just hope that nothing else exciting happens today, he thought wistfully, inhaling again.


	3. Chapter 3

Michael sat nervously in the office of the factory that they were hiding out in at the docks. He had no idea what was going on. When they arrived, Joker told him to get in the office and not to do anything. He had noticed he had been locked in as well. He looked down at the factory floor and watched as Scarecrow, Poison Ivy and Joker divided up their money, including his share. Never trust him again, he thought to himself. He watched as Joker began yelling at Ivy over something. It looked like it was about a plan to get Batman, but he couldn't really hear through the thick glass. He sighed as he looked around the office. There wasn't much in it to amuse himself with, a small television which was broken, an office chair, which had a broken foot and a dart board.

He grabbed a handful of the darts and started throwing. Might as well do something to pass the time, he thought. How the hell did I think I could trust someone like Joker? What made me think he was going to be a man of his word? He threw his darts and collected them back up again. The boss is really going to have my head for getting into this trouble. Thunk! A dart landed in the wall, widely missing the board. He sighed again and plopped down onto the chair, nearly falling over. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his cell phone to see if he had enough signal to call someone. Anyone. No bars, of course.

There was a noise down below, it sounded like a gunshot. He cautiously looked through the overseer's window and down at the floor. He saw the body of Scarecrow lying on the ground, presumably dead, with Joker standing above it laughing maniacally. What the hell is going on down there? Poison Ivy was punching Joker in the shoulder repeatedly, he just shrugged her off. He turned and looked up at Michael and grinned, looking more like a devil than a clown. He raised his gun and fired. Michael was just quick enough to duck out of the way as the bullet careened through the room and lodged itself in the wall behind him.

"What the hell? He's a madman!"

The glass of the window suddenly shattered into a million pieces as another bullet rocketed through it. Joker's laughter echoed throughout the factory, it was the stuff of nightmares. Michael huddled down in the corner of the room, praying to whoever would listen to the muscle of a gangster. How did I go from robbing a bank, to hiding for my life from a psycho? He heard the Joker yell something out at him, it was a bit muffled, but he could make out something about "get your money if you dare" or something like that. Screw the money, he thought, I just want to get out of here alive!

There was a shot at the door to the office, and before he knew it the clowned visage of the Joker was standing in the room with him. His laughing was like razor blades cutting into his back. Michael shivered, he knew this was it. He was going to check out in the worst way possible, at the hands of the Joker and a gun. Joker leveled his gun at him and continued laughing. Michael stared at him blankly, unable to move, fear paralyzed him. Joker spoke, "Do you have any last words before I end your miserable life kid?"

He stammered, "Wh-why? What did I do wrong? I did everything you asked!"

Joker scratched his chin, mocking deep thought. "You did, but you've out lived your usefulness. Just like Scarecrow down there. Prepare to meet your maker." He pulled the trigger, Michael shut his eyes and grimaced. There was no bang, and no pain. What was going on? He opened his eyes to see a flag hanging out of Joker's gun that said "BANG!". Joker began laughing again. He couldn't believe the kid fell for the oldest trick in his book! "Are you-are you serious? You actually fell for that?" Come on kid, it's a toy!" He tossed the gun and landed lightly on the floor.

Michael pulled himself off the floor, what was his game? Why put him through all this for a joke? And why the hell would he want to kill Scarecrow? He looked down at the factory floor, Scarecrow's body was gone. What? He looked back towards Joker and saw Scarecrow standing there with him, laughing as well. Scarecrow said, "You really made him scared, didn't you Joker?"

Joker nodded, "I did Scaredy-man! I think you owe me some of your cut."

Poison Ivy sighed, "You boys and your games. Why bother screwing around, we need to be worried about the heat that's going to get here. We need to get our asses moving."

Michael was still confused, "Wait a minute. What is going on here?"

"We made a little bet at your expense kid," Joker laughed.

Scarecrow nodded, "Yeah. I wagered half my share that Joker couldn't make you scared for your life. Joker succeeded though."

"No shit he did. I thought he really shot you!" Michael was still nervous as hell, his heart was still racing. I'm never going to forgive him for this.

"You need to learn to take a little joke kid."

He rolled his eyes, that coming from the Joker was a joke in and of itself, "So locking me up here was all part of this amazing rouse to get me to shit myself?"

Scarecrow and Joker looked at each other and back at him, saying in unison, "Yes."

"I don't think my boss would be too happy to hear about how you're abusing me-"

He was interrupted by Joker, "I don't think you're really in a position to tell us whether or not we can do something. Your boss does not control any of us. He managed to spring us out of Arkham, but we owe him nothing. Now, either you play along with daddy nicely, or we can reenact what just happened for real. The choice is yours kiddo."

Michael shook his head. This was starting to get worse and worse. Here he was with three of the most notorious villains in Gotham City and he had no say in the matter. His phone wasn't working, so even trying to contact Falcone wouldn't work. What about Meghan, he thought. I could always send her a text message. Can't risk it now, next time I'm left alone though. "I guess I'll do as you say, but what about my payment."

"That's another joke kid, we wagered your share in our little bet," Joker began laughing maniacally.

Scarecrow said matter of factly, "Did you actually think we'd risk our own shares of the money?" He shook his head and left the office with Ivy. Michael followed behind with the Joker slapping him on the back.

"Come on kid, laugh! You really need to learn how to take a joke from time to time! Help us get our things together and we might just cut you in on some of our action."

Michael watched as the three made there way back down to the piles of money on the factory floor. He could feel rage creeping into him. He wanted desperately to kill all three right then and there for what they were doing. Robbing a bank is fine, it's more action than he would have seen working with Falcone, but now this? Playing games with his share of the cash. Screwing around and threatening to kill him. He knew he had to play along, but it was only a matter of time until he would have his chance at taking care of all three. He just was going to need a little bit of help.

**MEANWHILE**

Batman and Catwoman were in the Batmobile as he drove his way through the snow covered streets of Gotham. This snow storm was nothing compared to the one from several weeks ago. That at least eased his mind. They were headed to GCPD headquarters, he had received a radio call from Commissioner Gordon about a young woman who had been working for Falcone at Arkham Asylum, and they wanted him there to do a bit of interrogating. Catwoman was feeling a bit nervous about tagging along with Batman on this one. Last time she was at GCPD she was in lock up for a bit of petty theft.

Batman put his hand on her leg and pat it, trying to reassure her it was OK for her to be there. "Don't worry Selina, they're not going to do anything to you."

She looked at him, how could he be so sure? "I hope you're right. I don't want to end up in lock up because my boyfriend needed to go to the police station to do some questioning for them."

He shook his head, "I've let Gordon know already you're coming with me, and you're working with me on this case. Gordon has enough faith in me, and knows when to let things slide."

She looked out the window as they continued driving, her mind wandered to all the times she had sat across from Gordon when she was being booked. It was hard for her to try and pretend to trust someone she's had nothing but bad dealings with. She sighed, I'm sure he's right, why would he let something bad happen to me? She grasped his hand in hers, "I trust you, Bruce."

"Good. I trust you more than your realize."

She smirked, "Oh really?"

He nodded, "If it ever came down to it, I know I could trust you with my life."

She was floored. She never thought she would hear something like this come from his lips. Despite the relationship they had now, there was still a lot of bad things they had done to each other. Nights where she had led him on chases across the rooftops of Gotham only to try and hurt him. Nights where he had nearly hurt her badly. If they could find ways to forgive each other for their past sins, maybe there was hope for Ivy. Maybe she could reconcile with her, might not be easy though considering she was no longer operating on the wrong side of the law.

"Bruce," she said, "I trust you with my life too. I know you would never do anything to hurt me or cause me to get into trouble."

He squeezed her hand tight, "I just hope that nothing happens to you on this one. This is going to be dangerous."

"You think I can't handle myself? I know who we're up against."

He didn't mean to offend her, he knew how capable she was of taking care of herself. He had been at the receiving end of it far too many times to count. He reassured her, "I know you can handle yourself. But it's my job to worry about you."

She tried not to let herself get flattered by that statement. She couldn't let herself start feeling romantic when they needed to be at the top of their game. Who knew how long this day was going to last? She decided to steer the conversation elsewhere, try to lighten the mood a bit. "So what's my job? To please you?"

He grinned in that charming boyish way she loved, "Well, it's one of your jobs."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Umm," he tried to think about what to say next, why was this getting sexual now? "You make me feel good, and you make me look good." He rolled his eyes, even that was cheesier than what he normally said.

She laughed. "You're too funny, Bruce." She leaned over and kissed him.

The car pulled into the parking lot of the GCPD. He parked and sat there looking at her, he could feel a desire to reach over and take off her costume. He wanted her so bad, but he knew he had to stay focused on the task at hand. He leaned over and kissed her, "I wish we could do a bit more right now," he whispered.

"Me too."

"We have a job to do. Come on, we can't keep Gordon waiting," he said as he climbed out of the Batmobile. She followed behind, feeling a little better, but still nervous. I hope nothing happens to me in there, she thought.


End file.
